hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Porygonal's 2019-20 South-West Indian Ocean cyclone season
The 2019-20 South-West Indian Ocean cyclone season was a near-average season, featuring 11 named cyclones. It officially began on November 15, 2019, and ended on April 30, 2020, with the exception for Mauritius and the Seychelles, for which it ended on May 15, 2020. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical and subtropical cyclones form in the basin, which is west of 90°E and south of the Equator. Tropical and subtropical cyclones in this basin are monitored by the Regional Specialised Meteorological Centre in Réunion. The first storm, Ambali, was a severe tropical storm that formed on November 22. December was an inactive month, with only one named storm. January saw two storms, and February was the most active month of the season, seeing three storms, and Cyclone Claudia crossed into the basin from the Australian region, retaining its name assigned by the BoM. March saw two storms, including Cyclone Irondro, the strongest storm of the season, and and the season closed on April 15, with the dissipation of Moderate Tropical Storm Jeruto. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:795 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2019 till:01/05/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:ZD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Zone_of_Disturbed_Weather/Tropical_Disturbance id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression/Subtropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Moderate_Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Tropical_Cyclone id:IT value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Intense_Tropical_Cyclone id:VI value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Very_Intense_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/11/2019 till:26/11/2019 color:ST text:"Ambali" from:13/12/2019 till:15/12/2019 color:TD text:"02" from:24/12/2019 till:30/12/2019 color:TC text:"Belna" from:17/01/2020 till:24/01/2020 color:IT text:"Calvinia" from:26/01/2020 till:30/01/2020 color:ST text:"Diane" from:04/02/2020 till:12/02/2020 color:IT text:"Esami" from:08/02/2020 till:19/02/2020 color:IT text:"Francisco" barset:break from:10/02/2020 till:15/02/2020 color:IT text:"Claudia" from:27/02/2020 till:03/03/2020 color:TC text:"Gabekile" from:02/03/2020 till:08/03/2020 color:ST text:"Herold" from:27/03/2020 till:05/04/2020 color:VI text:"Irondro" from:12/04/2020 till:15/04/2020 color:TS text:"Jeruto" bar:Month width:6 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 text:December from:01/01/2020 till:01/02/2020 text:January from:01/02/2020 till:01/03/2020 text:February from:01/03/2020 till:01/04/2020 text:March from:01/04/2020 till:01/05/2020 text:April TextData = pos:(569,23) text:"(For further details, please see" pos:(713,23) text:"scales)" Systems Severe Tropical Storm Ambali Tropical Depression 02 Tropical Cyclone Belna Intense Tropical Cyclone Calvinia Severe Tropical Storm Diane Intense Tropical Cyclone Esami Intense Tropical Cyclone Francisco Intense Tropical Cyclone Claudia Tropical Cyclone Gabekile Severe Tropical Storm Herold Very Intense Tropical Cyclone Irondro Moderate Tropical Storm Jeruto Season Effects Storm Names Within the South-West Indian Ocean, tropical depressions and subtropical depressions that are judged to have 10-minute sustained windspeeds of 65 km/h (40 mph) by the Regional Specialized Meteorological Center on La Réunion Island, France (RSMC La Réunion) are usually assigned a name. However, it is the Sub-Regional Tropical Cyclone Advisory Centers in Mauritius and Madagascar who name the systems. The Sub-Regional Tropical Cyclone Advisory Center in Mauritius names a storm should it intensify into a moderate tropical storm between 55°E and 90°E. If instead a cyclone intensifies into a moderate tropical storm between 30°E and 55°E then the Sub-Regional Tropical Cyclone Advisory Center in Madagascar assigns the appropriate name to the storm. Beginning from the 2016–17 season, name lists within the South-West Indian Ocean will be rotated on a triennial basis. Storm names are only used once, so any storm name used this year will be removed from rotation and replaced with a new name for the 2022–23 season. The unused names are expected to be reused in the list for the 2022–23 season. Category:Near normal seasons Category:Southern Hemisphere tropical cyclone seasons Category:Porygonal Category:Southwest Indian Ocean cyclone seasons